Supernatural: Um pouco de humor
by Det.Rood e Crica
Summary: Pra descontrair! "E se SN se passasse no Brasil" e "Você percebe que está assistindo demais a SN quando..." - Duas listas feitas com humor e carinho para todos os fãs da série! Boa leitura!
1. E se Supernatural se passasse no Brasil?

_Crica e Valery em mais uma empreitada!_

_Beijos e obrigada, 'parceira oficial'!_

sssssssssss

_Roendo as unhas por não saber o destino real da série até agora, vamos descontrair um pouco e viajar na maionese!_

_"Como seria se Supernatural se passasse no Brasil?"_

sssssssssss_  
_

_Se Supernatural se passasse no Brasil..._

# Teriam que enfrentar o maior de todos os monstros tupiniquins: o mosquito da dengue;

# Saci-pererê, Mula-sem-cabeça e Yara estariam com os dias contados;

# Os irmãos nunca chegariam na hora certa de mandar os malditos demônios pro inferno porque pegariam trânsito;

# Talvez não andariam no Impala. Com o preço do combustível pela hora da morte (trocadilho infame), e a facilidade de roubo de carros antigos em bom estado, seria um Uno ou na pior das hipóteses, um fusca. No máximo, instalariam um kit-gás;

# Os celulares não pegariam em determinados fins de mundo;

# Se os irmãos sacassem de seus EMF's em lugares públicos, certamente na manhã seguinte partes deles seriam vendidas na Santa Ifigênia, como 'tecnologia de última geração';

# Os irmãos derreteriam debaixo daquelas jaquetas de couro, no calor tropical de quarenta graus;

# Necessitariam de um estoque ilimitado de bloqueador solar;

# Se fossem visitar a Bahia, o Gantois estaria em polvorosa;

# Tentariam exorcizar aquele mendigo da praça da Sé que tem cara de ter saído do inferno, coitado...

# Se fossem interrogar algum parente de alguém que morreu estranhamente, certamente mostrariam seus crachás do BOPE ou do GARE ou da ROTA;

# Ou ainda, diriam que são da produção do 'Domingo Legal' e querem fazer o 'De volta pra minha terra', mas já que o cara morreu, então eles colocam a triste história no ar;

# Se por acaso fossem pegos em flagrante no cemitério queimando ossos, gritariam "Há! Pegadinha do Mallandro!";

# Samuel Winchester não conseguiria fazer suas pesquisas na Internet em tempo hábil com a lentidão da conexão brasileira;

# Samuel certamente teria visões, mas só depois de fumar o 'cachimbo da paz';

# O Impala (ou qualquer outro carro que eles tivessem) sofreria com a quantidade de buracos nas estradas e rodovias, além é claro dos altos pedágios;

# Dean teria a síndrome do intestino irritado (vulgo caganeira) pelas incontáveis feijoadas e acarajés que beliscaria durante as caçadas;

# Seriam muito bem aceitos em boates GLS só pela pose que têm;

# O Carnaval seria a época do ano mais movimentada para eles, afinal, cada coisa estranha que aparece no Gala Gay;

# No porta-malas, além das armas e feitiços levariam também um pequeno bote inflável além de nadadeiras, para eventuais enchentes;

# Provavelmente toda semana estariam no Superpop, em debate com o Padre Quevedo, que veementemente diria que "isso non ecziste";

# Teriam que obter uma fonte de renda extra só pra pagar os flanelinhas do 'vaga certa';

# Teriam que participar de um curso relâmpago sobre assombrações nacionais ministrado pela turma do Sítio do Picapau Amarelo, e outro de exorcismo rápido na Igreja Universal;

# Não teriam que se preocupar com a receita federal e as fraudes porque estes pequeninos detalhes sempre acabam em pizza;

# Aliás, o único problema ao passarem seus cartões clonados seria a 'falha de comunicação do sistema';

# Teriam que invocar os espíritos para fazer com que a ponte aérea funcionasse dentro dos horários previstos;

# Se visitassem o Congresso, se espantariam com a quantidade de 'funcionários-fantasmas' de lá.


	2. Você percebe que assiste demais SN

_Você percebe que está assistindo demais Supernatural quando..._

# Procura uma identidade falsa na carteira pra entrar na balada, e percebe que você não a tem!

# Todos os seus amigos ou são esquisitos ou já morreram...

# Na sua bolsa tem uma garrafinha de água (benta), um punhado de sal e um isqueiro ou caixa de fósforos (mesmo que você não fume);

# Sempre usa as mesmas roupas, ou por estilo ou por falta!

# Tem pesadelos, e depois de alguns dias, você jura que eles podem acontecer...

# Nunca sai de casa sem sua arma, e se você não a tiver, não sai sem seu amuleto da sorte;

# Anda com ar suspeito pelas ruas, e quando vê a polícia disfarça pra não ser notado;

# Objetos se movendo e luzes piscando na sua casa não são coisas pra se preocupar...

# Sente saudade do seu pai, mesmo que ele esteja vivo e more com você ainda;

# Diz que não se lembra da sua mãe, mesmo com ela te fazendo o jantar todas as noites;

# Tem (ou quer ter) um automóvel antigo/ clássico na cor preta;

# Quando sua sobrinha diz que o bicho-papão está no armário, corre pra debaixo das cobertas com ela porque sabe da 'verdade';

# Seu pai manda você ir à padaria, e no caminho fica observando se não há nada de 'anormal' em volta;

# Coloca alguns led's vermelhos no seu Walkman e diz que é 'pra caçar espectros';

# Conhece todas as orações de exorcismo em latim;

# Encontra uma mulher bonita dando bola, pensa que é a morte pra te levar e rapidinho dá no pé;

# Não acredita na bondade de desconhecidos;

# Encontra um objeto de uma pessoa falecida, e imediatamente ateia fogo;

# Pensa que seu vizinho de hábitos estranhos deve estar possuído por algum demônio ou ainda, ser um metamorfo que o matou e assumiu a identidade dele;

# Tem pavor de ir ao circo, porque sabe que os palhaços nem sempre são confiáveis;

# Nunca, em hipótese alguma, dá carona pra alguém à noite, principalmente se for uma mulher bonita e estiver vestida de branco;

# Ler esta lista e saber exatamente do que se trata!!


End file.
